During research into social TV, it was discovered that people recalled times when they were watching a TV program at home while communicating with a friend who was physically at the same event. People found this type of interaction to be positive. One participant recalled watching the Southside Irish Parade while receiving text messages from a friend who was at the Southside Irish Parade. Current presence mechanisms lack the ability to automatically map a person's physical presence back to a televised event.
This is best explained with an example. In prior-art systems a person can set up a buddy list and get TV presence information regarding what her/his buddies are currently watching. If a buddy is watching ESPN for example, then the presence information regarding that buddy can be displayed in a number of ways. The program guide can be modified to show that the buddy is watching ESPN. A channel banner at the bottom of the screen can be created to show which buddy is watching the same channel. The buddy list itself can be modified to show what programs each person is currently watching. The prior art is limited to generating this TV presence information based on what channel a person is currently tuned to. Thus, current presence mechanisms lack the ability to automatically map a person's physical presence back to a televised event. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for notifying a person of presence information that maps a buddy to a particular event, and particularly, notifies a person when their buddies are at events that are televised.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. Those skilled in the art will further recognize that references to specific implementation embodiments such as “circuitry” may equally be accomplished via replacement with software instruction executions either on general purpose computing apparatus (e.g., CPU) or specialized processing apparatus (e.g., DSP). It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.